Beauty and the Priest
by TH4T 0N3 WR1T3R
Summary: Hakkai returns to his hometown attempting to live normally. He finds himself far from normal as he ends up rooming with a couple of strangers his old friend Gojyo set him up with. How long can Hakkai hold onto his sanity living with Sanzo and Goku? [AU]
1. Prologue

**Beauty and the Priest**

**Summary**: When Hakkai returns to his hometown in an attempt to live a normal life, he finds himself far from base as he ends up rooming with a couple of strangers. Life continuously spins further out of control as he attempts nothing more than being normal. AU

**Disclaimer**: Ha, like I could do Saiyuki its proper justice if I'd made it.

**Prologu**

**e: Blonds**

"Did you really find somewhere for me to stay?"

Gojyo shoved his hand in his jacket pocket impatiently searching for his pack of cigarettes. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but…"

Gojyo paused for a moment to look at Hakkai before returning to his almost frantic search. "But what…?"

"I really am sorry about the trouble I've caused you."

Gojyo didn't bother to answer as he dug deeper in his pockets, the urge for nicotine growing stronger. He'd be lying if he said it was all right. His thoughts began to linger to the curvaceous woman he'd left in his warm bed to come and pick up his friend who was a guy and apparently one without a watch. Honestly, who asked for a favor at two in the morning?

Gojyo sighed as he retrieved his pack and removed a cigarette, placing it carefully between his craving lips, ignoring Hakkai's blush at the inappropriate shape of the lighter. After lighting his precious nicotine stick and taking a long drag, he brushed a few of his red locks out of his face and took the time to inspect the figure of the naked woman his lighter had been shaped to. But when he realized how much it reminded him of the woman he'd left in his bed, he turned to Hakkai, impatient to return to his apartment.

"The place you said to go to, I need the address. I'll find my way there, I just need instructions," Hakkai admitted.

Gojyo blinked at Hakkai for a long moment. "What was stopping you from calling me to ask for that?" he demanded, only to receive a sheepish laugh from the other man.

"Well, I wasn't sure I'd remember the place. But once I got here, I realized that nothing's really changed and I could find the place if you gave me an address," Hakkai explained.

Gojyo rolled his eyes and dug into his pockets once more, finally withdrawing a handful of junk and deposited it onto the roof of his black Mustang. Separating the various items that would be of no use, such as the various condom packets-some empty, Hakkai noticed with a blush-Gojyo finally found an old receipt and a pen that miraculously worked before writing down the instructions.

"The guy that lives there runs an antique shop. Sells a lotta old shit," Gojyo shrugged and turned, moving to get back into his car. He paused long enough to turn to Hakkai to ask, "You sure you wanna walk?"

Hakkai smiled at him. "Yes, I'm sure," he confirmed. "I've been sitting down far too long as it is." He hiked the backpack on his shoulder higher up and gave a small wave as if to settle the matter.

Gojyo scribbled something quickly on the receipt before relinquishing the paper to Hakkai. "Be grateful; I don't give my number to guys, and tell them to call me if they need me," he told him, before opening his car door.

Hakkai eyed the slip of paper quickly before turning his gaze to Gojyo with a smile. "Of course," he agreed, amused at his womanizing friend's antics.

Hakkai turned and began to walk away only to be stopped by Gojyo's words. "Hey Hakkai." The said man turned and glanced at his friend expectantly, waiting.

"One more thing and I swear I'll let you go."

Hakkai blinked in question as he turned to square himself off to Gojyo. "Yes?"

Gojyo's eyes sparkled in amusement, making them seem red in the moonlight rather than the rare brown they really were. "Do you like blonds?"

Hakkai, taken aback, could only stare at his friend for a few moments. "I don't really…" he trailed off, searching for the right words and coming up with nothing.

Gojyo laughed at some inside joke, leaving Hakkai even more flustered and confused. "Never mind, man, it was just a question." He got in the car and started it, waving at a very tired Hakkai before peeling off in the opposite direction and leaving Hakkai to follow his directions to get to his new home.

"You owe me, Sanzo," Gojyo growled over his cell phone not even a minute later. His brief conversation with Hakkai reminded him that he needed to blackmail the owner of that antique shop to house Hakkai.

"Bullshit. I don't owe you a damn thing," Sanzo growled in response. "I haven't owed you since I took in the monkey."

"He's nothing like the monkey."

"I don't give a damn; he's not staying here."

"Come on, Sanzo…I'll burn those pictures of last year's Christmas…"

Gojyo smirked as he sped down the highway. He could practically hear Sanzo wincing at the memories. Apparently even Sanzo could get wild when he'd had enough vodka.

"Whatever. It's too late now, he's at my door."

"Thank you, Sanzo," Gojyo teased in a sweetly innocent voice.

"Go to hell." Was the cold reply before the connection phone went dead.

Hakkai blinked at the man who stood at the foot of the steps of the spiraling staircase in the corner of the shop. He was glaring at him with brilliant blue hues that seemed to be on the verge of violet, although Hakkai had never seen the man before in his life and figured the man was only angry at the disturbance so late in the night.

"You must be Hakkai," the man stated, glaring him down.

"Uh, yes."

The man seemed disgusted and highly annoyed as he began to turn.

"Figures," he muttered.

Hakkai took in the sight of the man before him, from the silk navy blue shirt that had been left unbuttoned revealing the creamy, muscular skin beneath to the jeans hanging low on his hips due to the fact that they weren't buttoned and not all the way zipped to his shoeless feet. Finally Hakkai's gaze ventured up again and he almost gasped at the realization.

He was going to kill Gojyo.

At Hakkai's silence, the man before him glared harder–surprising Hakkai, who was sure that wasn't possible–through the blond, messy locks that grew past his forehead.

The man was blond as the day was long.

_"Do you like blonds?"_

Oh yeah, Gojyo was a dead man.

A/N: So I started writing this as a oneshot lemon for a friend of mine and decided to do both her and myself a favor by just making a fanfic with a pairing between Sanzo and Hakkai. Sorry if I didn't make it apparent that it was gonna be them together. I'm still trying to figure out the whole number pairing system with the guys. (It shouldn't be that hard, but you'd be surprised...--') Anyways, reviews would totally rock my world, since I need to know if I'm going in the right direction with this.

Till later. nn


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the code guys. Dude, that was way frickin' easier than I thought! I don't know why I never noticed; you'd figure that I would considering I somewhat speak Japanese. Thanks for your comments, hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much! Enjoy! nn**

**P.S.: Quick note: Although the title is a play off of the movie Beauty and the Beast, it might not necessarily follow the same plot in the story…with that in mind, continue on! (I just wanted to make that clear…)**

**Lol, just FYI, I didn't have a good name for this chapter, so I decided why not use LL Cool J's song title? And btw, I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter One: Goin' Back to College**

"Despite what you apparently think of me Gojyo, I'm not gay," Hakkai told his friend over lunch the next day.

Gojyo picked up a French fry, eyeing a passing brunette closely as he slipped the fried potato in his mouth. Finally, Hakkai's words seemed to meet his eardrums–when the woman was out of his sight–he turned. "Look, I wasn't saying a thing about your sexuality. I just asked if you liked blonds." Gojyo's eyes lowered under thick lashes in amusement as he added, "But the fact that you thought I thought you were gay makes me think you're gay."

Hakkai glared at his friend across the table, wanting nothing more at the moment then to hit the guy. "I can't stay there with him; he hates me."

Gojyo laughed and picked up his cup, taking a drink before saying with amusement, "Sanzo hates everybody; don't take it personally."

Hakkai wasn't fazed by Gojyo's amusement. "He's already set up all of these rules. About not going into the west side of his house and other odd things… That's just–"

"Hakkai, half of Sanzo's personal shit is in that side of his house," Gojyo informed him. Shrugging he added, "The prick just doesn't want anyone to know he's human like the rest of us."

"Why can't I stay with you?" Hakkai pressed, growing desperate and not caring if he sounded childish.

His question went unanswered for a moment as a girl moved over to Gojyo engaging in conversation with him for a few moments. After Gojyo sent her away with a wink and a promise of a date, he turned back to Hakkai. "Sorry man, but I can't let you do that."

"Why?" Hakkai demanded.

"I'm doing this for you," Gojyo told the other man. "Do you know how many different women I bring home in a week?"

Hakkai blushed, knowing that Gojyo did more than just bring them home. He stood, frustrated, but attempting not to make it extremely obvious. "I've got to get to class," he announced crisply, before scooping up his bag and heading for the building towards the center of the campus. He figured he didn't do so well on keeping his annoyance unknown.

Gojyo watched the other man storm off with a shake of his head and a smirk. "You'll thank me later," he called, earning a slight glare from Hakkai.

Hakkai was extremely early to Theatre. He did it on purpose; he wanted to get reacquainted with his old haven. One of the best things about a theatre, about acting, was the ability to shed your own life and gain someone else's. To escape from cruel reality; even if it only lasted for a little bit.

When Hakkai had been in high school, he'd acted all of the time. Well, until he turned eighteen; that was when he was recruited into a business life because of his high IQ. Then he'd become too busy to do the thing he loved. It'd all gone downhill from there, and before he knew it, he hadn't been to the theatre in years. If he'd known how much he'd lose, he would have never signed the dotted line that gave away his joy.

But since he'd left the company and had decided to go to college after getting his high school diploma, he immediately wanted to go back. He'd missed acting and dancing too much to pass up the opportunity.

Sitting in the darkness, enjoying the quiet, Hakkai's brows furrowed as the thoughts of his old life emerged involuntarily. His mood began to darken but he was thrown from his thoughts at the bright lights that burned his emerald hues.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was here," Called a feminine voice.

Squinting to ease the pain on his eyes, Hakkai turned to see a woman with long violet locks that were separated into high pigtails standing in the booth in the back of the theatre.

"Sorry," Hakkai apologized, standing. "I hope that I'm in your way or anything…."

"No you're fine," the girl assured him, taking long strides to approach him. "I'm assuming that you're in Theatre." Receiving a small nod in response she offered her hand. "I am too; my name's Yaone."

Hakkai shook her hand with a smile, answering, "Hakkai."

Yaone smiled as she took a step back. "I just help out around here. You know lights and everything."

"Ah, a techie," Hakkai concluded.

"Yes."

"I should've known I'd find you here, Hakkai," came a new voice. "You too, Yaone, but I didn't think you'd know each other."

Yaone and Hakkai turned. Hakkai was the first to speak, surprise lacing his tone. "Dokugakuji!"

The said man grinned as he approached. Although he was Gojyo's older brother, few were able to tell without being told. Where Gojyo's hair was long and red naturally, Dokugakuji's was short and naturally dark. They were tall, lean, and muscular. But Gojyo liked to stay in shape so he could pick up women and Doku had to stay in shape to keep up with his actors during dance and productions. Both, however, were pretty laid back individuals.

"We just met," Yaone explained. To Hakkai she said, "I didn't know you knew the instructor."

Hakkai blinked in confusion at Doku. "Are you serious?" he demanded.

Dokugakuji laughed at Hakkai's surprise. "Hey, I love theatre. I just can't act. So I direct those who can and make 'em look good. That's my only talent in theatre and I'm milkin' it for all it's worth."

Before their conversation could carry on, the room began to flood with people. Dokugakuji clapped Hakkai on the shoulder, ending their conversation before turning to the large group filling the seats. Hakkai turned to say something to Yaone, but he could already see that she was up in the booth, messing around with the controls. Taking a seat with a small sigh, he listened to Dokugakuji introduce the class known as Theatre.

Hakkai was quite bored for the last half of the day. Theatre was the highlight of the day, and it was almost right after the time he took to sit down for lunch. Then all he had was Business and Japanese. He didn't really care for Business, and couldn't recall ever wanting to take it. Once he got it though, he figured he'd need it somewhere in life. As far as Japanese went, he already knew how to speak it, although he'd grown rusty and thought it'd be great to retake a course. He couldn't tell whether it was a good or bad thing, but he found it incredibly easy and on the verge of boring since he was so far ahead of the other students.

The very last class was the one he found himself looking forward to. American History. He knew absolutely nothing about it and therefore was eager to learn. He arrived to the class somewhat early; only a few students cluttered the room. Seeing a window seat, he immediately took it, examining the grounds three floors below and the people moving about.

The class around him was silent, everyone else either studying for another class, doing homework, listening to music, or tying away on a laptop. Everyone shifted their attention to the instructor as he entered the room.

Hakkai slowly turned his gaze towards the center of the room, reluctant to discontinue his watch of the hypnotizing sight of the people on campus below. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the person at the front of the room. Apparently, someone upstairs didn't favor him at all.

For standing in the front of the room, dead center, in a pair of black slacks with a red silk shirt and a jacket to match the pants was a very annoyed looking Sanzo. Glaring right at him.

**A/N: Sorry about these short chapters; I tried to lengthen it, but…shrug I didn't think that going any farther would be as good stopping right here. I'll update soon as long as you keep the feedback coming (don't worry, I'll update regardless of your reviews; I hate when fanfics are held ransom). But it's helpful and it'll keep the story from completely boring you.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Priest**

**A/N: Well, I wanna thank all of the people who reviewed (it makes me so happy ). Mostly everything that I havta say will be said after the chapter, so you can enjoy the chappie now and listen to me ramble afterwards. So…enjoy!**

**P.S. Just outta curiosity, do I seriously have to disclaim every chapter? -- Cuz if I didn't own it the first two chappie things…what makes anyone think I own it now?**

**Chapter Two**

How the hell he deserved not only having the fool living in his house _and_ in his class, Sanzo wasn't really sure. Probably something horrible he'd done in his past life, he figured. All he knew was that for some reason or another, he already hated the guy.

He hated that the man was only in his house because he'd been blackmailed into it. And Hakkai played such an innocent, I'm-the-victim-here act that he wanted to puke. As if he'd sensed him, Hakkai turned his gaze and gave a look like a deer would when an eighteen-wheeler was plowing towards them.

Sanzo sighed and moved behind his desk, giving an introduction to his class. It was going to be a hell of a long semester.

Hakkai made it home before Sanzo did, but went to his room to unload his backpack of its various items and trail down to the kitchen for a snack. He was surprised at the sight of someone already being there and them definitely not being Sanzo.

The boy didn't see Hakkai immediately, as he was half way submerged in the fridge, digging through it frantically despite the various foods cluttering the counter beside him. He continued to mutter about the lack of anything good to eat while Hakkai slowly moved behind him, racking his brain for the proper action to take.

Gojyo never said anything to him about there being someone else living here. And this person was definitely not Sanzo, Hakkai noted, taking in the boy's unruly chocolate colored locks.

Before Hakkai could make up his mind however, the boy decided there was nothing to be found that was worthwhile and so he stood and slammed the door closed, turning and freezing at the sight of a wide-eyed Hakkai.

"What the hell?!" The boy demanded, reaching behind him and grabbing something.

The light streaming in over the sink through the window flashed off of the item and Hakkai immediately knew that the boy had a knife. While he'd taken various fighting classes a few years back, he was (fairly) certain that he was still at a disadvantage. Backing away, he held his hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"Look, you should just–"

Hakkai stopped his persuasion speech short as the boy somehow managed to hop over the island separating them and slashed at him with the knife. Automatically dodging and catching the boy's wrist and twisting it painfully behind him, Hakkai moved the knife to where it was held at the boy's neck out of muscle memory more than strategy.

"Calm down," Hakkai muttered, holding the struggling boy who was more focused on escaping than the knife being held precariously close to his throat.

"Easy for you to say: You're not the one being held up by a psycho who just walks into people's houses!" The boy snapped, breaking out of Hakkai's grip with the knife.

_Shit_, Hakkai cursed mentally, rolling his wrist to ease the pain away. The boy had the strength of a horse; never before had anyone been able to escape a hold on pure power. His gaze never left the boy, who was silently sizing him up through hazel hues dark with suspicion.

"Great, I leave you idiots here for two seconds and you try to kill each other," Sanzo muttered, entering the kitchen without bothering to offer the two more than a glance.

"Sanzo!" The boy exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. He paused and glanced at Hakkai then back at the blonde. "Wait, you know him?"

"He lives here," Sanzo informed him. Already moving towards the hall leading to the store part of the house, he glared at the boy. "And damn it, Goku, clean up after yourself!"

"I was going to!" Goku protested defensively. "I just got sidetracked when this guy-"

"Hakkai," the said man offered quietly.

"–Hakkai came in and surprised me!" Goku finished. When Sanzo didn't answer, Goku sighed and moved to put the knife away. Glancing at Hakkai, he frowned slightly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's…no problem," Hakkai admitted with a small smile. "I didn't know anyone else lived here other than Sanzo."

Goku moved the food on the counter to the island and grinned. "Nope, I live here too. So when did ya get here?"

"Last night," Hakkai told him.

Goku nodded as he turned and began hauling various items next to the refrigerator to the island. "Makes sense; I went to sleep early yesterday. Otherwise I would've heard you when you first came in."

Hakkai didn't bother to reply since he really had no idea if the boy was telling a truth or not. As he watched the boy make himself what appeared to be a monstrous sandwich consisting of almost half of a new loaf of bread, his gaze flickered over the features of the young man before him. "Are you Sanzo's…brother?"

Goku paused, sparing Hakkai a confused, wide-eyed glance. He turned back to his sandwich quickly, replying, "Nah, I just live here 'cause Sanzo's cool with it." The strange tone lingering in his voice said that was all the information Hakkai was going to get.

"I didn't think so," Hakkai admitted, watching Goku gather up everything messily before shoving it back into the refrigerator and tossing used silverware in the sink.

Goku grabbed a bag of Doritos out of a cabinet as he balanced the plate with a sandwich on it in the other hand. He began to head out of the kitchen when he paused in the doorway, remembering something and going back to the fridge. Hakkai watched in fascination as the boy dug out a two-liter, held the bag of Doritos between his teeth, closed the door of the refrigerator with a foot and headed for the door again. "Come on," he called back to Hakkai. Or at least, that's what Hakkai figured he said and so he followed the brunette through the main entry way before trailing towards the back of the house and to a room in the east corner of the structure.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Goku mumbled past the Doritos bag, before kicking the door open.

Hakkai paused momentarily. 'Mess' was nowhere near the meaning of Goku's room. Vaguely he noted that Goku was sitting cross legged on his bed with the television on, asking him what was wrong through a mouthful of sandwich. But at the moment, Hakkai was trying to figure out exactly how far under the floor was beneath the numerous feet of clothing and various other items. He blinked at Goku, who was staring at him curiously.

"I said sorry about the mess," Goku repeated seemingly slightly hurt at the sight of Hakkai's disturbed expression. "Just step on the clothes and you'll be fine."

Hakkai hesitated in making his way over to the bed and upon finally reaching his destination, Goku flashed him a huge grin. "You made it!"

Hakkai offered a small smile. "Yeah," looking at the way he came he added, "Luckily without any injuries."

Goku pointed to the bag of Doritos, apparently choosing to ignore the comment. "Want some?"

Although he'd offered, Hakkai was fairly certain that he'd heard an undertone meaning he was hoping Hakkai would say no. Luckily for him, Goku's room would have made Hakkai lose an appetite had he had one. "No, thanks."

Goku shrugged and reached in, grabbing a handful. "So what kinda shows do you watch?"

Hakkai blinked at the screen as if seeing it for the first time. The flat screen plasma television was crisp and clean, neatly contrasting to Goku's room.

"I don't usually watch TV." Hakkai admitted carefully, blinking at the low volume screen.

"Really?" Goku asked. "Well, then you don't mind if we watch this, do ya?"

Hakkai shook his head and Goku pulled a remote from under a t-shirt on his bed, turning up the volume. "This is MTV. It's the only thing that's slightly amusing around this time."

Hours later, Hakkai left Goku's room, eyes burning from the lack of blinking. How many different shows did he watch? He'd long ago lost count. After his confession, it seemed that Goku had to give him a 101 on everything that came on the five hundred some odd channels available on his TV.

Stumbling to his room, he plopped onto his bed, giving the floor a very appreciative glance he would not have before had he not known Goku's living quarters. Now in the comfort of his room, his thoughts returned to problems prior of meeting the boy down the hallway. To the man that had taken an immediate hatred of him the moment he stepped into his life without permission.

What was his problem anyway? Hakkai wracked his brain for a possible reason that the moody blond would hate him. The only thing that he could come up with is the fact that he'd arrived at his house at three in the morning. Which, it was understandable to be angry about. But seriously, the man should've gotten over it by now, right?

Moving to sit at the desk in the corner and turning it on, he logged on and began to research on possible topics for the huge paper to be due in history in at the end of the semester. He didn't get far into his Google search when his cell phone began to ring. Flipping it open, and checking the ID, he answered, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear as he continued topic-looking. "Hey Gojyo."

"Have you lost your mind yet?"

"What?"

A short laugh was the first response. "You've been living with the monkey and Sanzo the tight ass for twenty-four hours. I was asking if you were sane enough to go drinkin' since me an' Doku are gonna go and check this place out. It's pretty close to Doku's place."

"Okay," Hakkai agreed. "But I don't have a car and I highly doubt Sanzo's going to let me borrow his."

"I'll come and get you then," Gojyo assured him. "Be ready in ten, kay?"

"Right," Hakkai replied, logging of the computer before turning it off. He stood and stretched, heading for the door.

"Gojyo," Hakkai began as the two sped along the highway, heading for the bar. The red head offered a grunt before the green eyed man continued. "You do realize that you've asked me out on a date, right?"

"What? Hakkai, what the hell are you–?"

Hakkai gave his friend a grin. "So really, it's been you all this time that has been gay; that's why you asked if I liked blondes…you wanted me to say I liked red heads, right?"

Catching on quickly to Hakkai's verbal revenge, Gojyo frowned. "Don't make me throw you out of the car, Hakkai." Hakkai simply chuckled and didn't respond.

**A/N: So, I think that this one is slightly longer than the last one…. And sorry for the lackage (no, it's not a word, I made it up ) of updates. I was busy with finals and then my job is being completely evil so… sighs I haven't had a lot of free time. But I'm looking for a new job oo (freakin sweet!) and am going to apply to the library! Ch, workin' with ice cream is the lamest thing ever… Anyways, I'll keep writing as long as you keep tolerating me. **

**Until next time**

**Kage Kitsune of Wrath**


End file.
